First Sight
by ellyrocks99
Summary: Loki gets a shock when he meets his brother's fiancee for the first time. AU. Pre-Lokane.


_Based on gif prompt on the au-wishlist tag at pay-her-a-visit tumblr_

Loki disembarked from the Bifrost and walked past Heimdell with barely a nod, his mood barely in check. He was keen to see Thor and find out exactly what was going on. He had received a message while in Vanaheim to say that Thor had proposed to a mortal and she had accepted. A mortal! It was unthinkable. They were lower than the animals on Asgard and here was Thor, the Prince and King-to-be, about to make one a future Queen. Had all of Asgard lost its mind?

He ignored the servant who was waiting for him and leapt on his horse, galloping along the rainbow bridge towards the palace where he was sure he would find Thor. His mind was full of confusion and anger. He had understood that Thor would find a bride and that she would be queen with power over all except her husband, and Loki wasn't thrilled about this. But he had hoped to have more control over Thor's choice and so to reduce his powerlessness over the situation. He was confused as to what could have happened to lead to this happening so quickly.

Once he reached the palace he jumped to the ground and handed over the horse to another servant. He stormed into the palace and headed towards his mother's rooms first. She would know where Thor was and would tell him what was going on.

He reached his mother's outer room and knocked firmly. A servant opened the door and, on seeing him, opened the door fully to let him in. His mother was sitting at her chair in conversation with a council member. Once they saw Loki, the council member stood up and curtseyed to Frigga who spoke gently.

'We will continue our conversation later, Agnes. Thank you for coming to see me.'

Agnes bowed to Loki and left. Once the door was shut Loki walked up to his mother and they embraced. Loki took a seat and started, 'Mother, what is happening? Thor is to marry a mortal? This is madness!'

Frigga smiled him and said calmly, 'Welcome back, Loki. It is wonderful to see you.'

Loki was contrite. 'Forgive me, mother. It is wonderful to see you too. But I confess I am turmoil at the news I received in Vanaheim.'

'You cannot control who you will fall in love with. Thor has indeed fallen for this mortal. Her name is Jane Foster.'

'I don't care what her name is,' Loki said petulantly.

For the first time, Frigga lost a little patience. 'You should care, Loki. She will be Queen one day and you will have to do what she says. Just as you have to do what I say. Right now I'm telling you to behave yourself and get to know her. You owe that to Thor.'

She leant forward and took his hands. 'Your brother is in love and Jane is a wonderful woman, I can assure you of that. You know that I wouldn't lie to you.'

Loki relaxed, knowing that his mother was one of the few whom he trusted implicitly.

'Of course, mother. Do you know where I will find Thor and his wife-to-be? I have missed much and must do my best to catch up.'

Frigga smiled widely. 'I believe that Thor has taken Jane to the lake at the North Gate. He will be pleased to see you for he has missed you. You have been in Vanaheim many months.'

They stood and embraced once more before Loki left. He walked along the corridor towards the lake feeling better about the situation. His mother would never lie to him and she seemed happy with the news. He, too, could make the best of this.

He took the stairs down to the walkway which ran alongside the lake. He got to the bottom of the steps and lifted his head to see Thor and a petite woman by his side. She had long brown hair which was left down and as she turned her head Loki was stunned. She wasn't stunning like Asgardian woman yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He stopped in his tracks and it was as though time also stopped around him. Jane was looking at Thor and hanging on every word he spoke.

'Don't listen to him', he thought. 'Thor won't keep you interested, but I will. I can give you everything'.

He checked himself. This was Thor's fiancée and he was too late to do anything about it. Yet his heart and head were in agreement that something had happened to him and he couldn't go back and change it. Something had shifted in him and all the magic in the world couldn't undo it.

How could he speak to them now? Would they know? No, he was Loki, trickster and magician. He could do this.

He walked slowly towards them, willing his heart to beat a little slower and for his manner not to give him away. As he approached, he put a smile on his face. Despite his shock, he was still pleased to see Thor and he needed to be near Jane.

Thor turned and saw him, and instantly bellowed, 'Loki!' before embracing him powerfully.

'Please, Thor, I would like my ribs to remain intact.' He smiled ruefully as he pulled away and also bowed at Jane.

Thor slapped him on the back and laughed. 'My apologies, brother. I am so pleased that you have returned. This is Jane Foster who I wrote to you about. She has accepted my proposal! Am I not the luckiest man in Asgard and indeed all the nine realms?'

Jane smiled shyly and held out her hand to Loki. 'It's great to finally meet you. Thor won't stop talking about you.'

Loki took her hand and held it as he spoke. 'Well, now you must know that my brother is the greatest exaggerator in Asgard, so I look forward to showing you the truth of my nature and I hope we can be friends.'

'I would like that very much.' She let go of his hand and Loki missed it greatly. Thor looked even happier than he had a few moments ago. He slapped a hand forcefully on Loki's shoulder and Loki looked ruefully at Jane who giggled.

Loki sighed. 'As you can see, Lady Jane, my brother is determined to break every bone in my body.'

Jane was still smiling. 'I haven't seen him this happy since the proposal. I hope you're staying here for a while?'

'Yes, my lady. I will grace the palace with my presence for as long as I can, although I will have to return to Vanaheim to continue negotiations.'

Thor interjected. 'You must stay, Loki! Not just for me, but I have to return to Midgard and I will need you to look after Jane while I am gone.'

Jane started, 'You don't have to stay for me,' but Loki interrupted her.

'It would be my pleasure. There are many things I can show you in Asgard if Thor has not done so already.'

Thor took Jane's arm and steered them both towards the steps back up to the palace.

'Come, let us take some refreshment together and Loki can entertain us with his stories from his travels.'

As Thor and Jane walked ahead, Loki looked at their backs and wondered what had just started here. Was this love? And if so, could he do anything about it? He would never hurt Thor intentionally so he would have to suppress his feelings and be the good brother. He thought about the time that he and Jane would be together while Thor was gone and decided to show her the Astronomy Tower and all of his Star Charts. Surely those would bore her to tears and she would quickly want to spend less time with him.

Decision made he squared his shoulders and felt more at peace as he walked up the stairs behind them.


End file.
